


sunday morning

by nolaine



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Romance, Walk Of Shame, mentions of alcohol and weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolaine/pseuds/nolaine
Summary: “we met each other on a sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame” - musa and riven run into each other on a sunday morning and riven has some thoughts
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> “we met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame” au - prompt by tokiosunset on tumblr

“Up to no good, are we?” a low whistle sounded behind Musa as she turned to meet Alfea’s resident green-eyed stoner.

“Judging by the party attire, I’d wager someone got up to a little fun last night.” Riven smirked and waggled his eyebrows as he held a cigarette up to his lips. Musa scoffed.

“Like you’re one to talk. Do you own any clothes besides this all-black get-up?” she gestured to Riven’s black jeans, shirt, and jacket.

“Don’t fix what ain’t broken, yeah? The ladies seem to like it.” Riven exhaled as Musa resumed her walk back to the dormitories. “Well, some of the men too.” Riven added cockily, easily catching up to Musa with his long stride. Musa spared the boy a glance and maybe a fraction of a smile before pulling her headphones over her ears.

“I know you can still hear me, sweetheart. What, the botany boy wasn’t worth going out for a nice Sunday brunch with?” Riven seemed to be enjoying the flush that crossed Musa’s face a bit too much. She opened her mouth to retort but quickly shut it and picked up her pace a bit.

“Seems a bit too goody-two-shoes for you, Muse. I’ll admit your whole suite seems to have that princess vibe - holding out for Prince Charming and all that, but I’d think you’d find Harvey a bit boring. Doesn’t do much, does he? Just walk through walls and avoid his sister, yeah?” Riven’s jovial boasting had turned more to personal inquiry as Musa could feel his eyes watching her. She couldn’t help but turn toward him only to find his eyes staring right into hers, cigarette still in hand but laying neglected. She again felt herself flushing, but was bothered by his words.

“Yeah, you know all about us, right? We’re all the same?” Musa’s face turned hard as she again stopped walking to stare up at Riven.

“That’s not what I-”

“Go on, tell me. What good does it do you to bash my roommates? To bash Sam? He’s done nothing to you. You think it makes you a badass, Riven? Because the whole school-”

“Yeah, Musa. Get upset at me all you want, but I’m just saying - I wouldn’t have let a pretty lady leave without taking her out for a meal and giving her some clothes that don’t smell like beer and weed.” Riven broke the staring contest, pulling the cigarette back up to his lips before walking away. He extended a hand up as a goodbye and called out, “See you around, Muse.”

Musa followed his form with her eyes as he continued on to the specialist’s dorm, feeling perplexed. She could tell his words had been sincere, and that was an emotion she didn’t think she’d ever felt from Riven before. She felt an odd sensation bubbling in her; giddy, almost like she wanted to put his words to the test. The all-black look did suit him.. even if his clothes were a bit wrinkled. Musa shook her head and composed herself before turning her music on and hurrying back to her room, eager to miss her dormmates heading to brunch in the canteen. Riven. She’d have to make an effort to bump into him at the next party.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!  
> this is my first attempt at a fanfiction in years, so we're starting off with prompts and drabbles.  
> leave any fun prompts or theories for season 2 in the comments. :)


End file.
